clockwork_and_simulacramsfandomcom-20200213-history
Boris Alexiyevich Gusov
Player: Will Age: 29 Lifepaths: Village Born (Born near the Kremlin village in the County of Rusyna), Smuggler, Freebooter, Barkeep, Whoremonger Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs (updated 8-25-2018) # Under the guise of finishing my mission to supply the King's Army I will travel to Greymist with Amelia. In reality I have heard they have a special Port in the town that is rarely exported I would like to acquire for the bar. # I will speak with the contact who sent me to catch the Dwarf and convince him it is in his best interest of the mafia to use him for trade. By killing Vasili, I have united the Old and New Bratva and the Ravens under one banner against the Val. # Get steel/weapons for treeborn. Speak with Amadeus' Field Marshall? # While I was out of town Roxanne found a note stuck into the bar with a dagger. It reads: "If you want to save your family meet me at (insert time and place)." Presumably this individual knows my sister is alive and has some beef with the Corpore Sano. I imagine he/she has ulterior motives for sharing this info. Completed Beliefs Instincts # (I believe in honor among thieves) is changing to I always look for the good in people. # I have no tolerance for those who prey upon the weak. # A polite man will never refuse a drink when offered. Traits 8 pts. (Burned) * Paranoid (1pt) * Cold-blooded (1 pt) * Bastard (4 pts) * Good Listener (1 pt) * Pragmatic Outlook (1 pt) Artha (updated 9-8-2018) Fate: 12 Persona: 1 Deeds: Stats & Attributes (Burned: 8M 16P) Wounds Skills 3 pts (burned) - General 23 pts (burned) - Lifepath Master Skill List: persuasion, falsehood, appraisal, law-wise, forgery, stealthy, inconspicuous, intimidation, appropriate weapon, countryside-wise, fortress-wise, mercenary company-wise, foreign languages, war-wise, loot-wise, extortion-wise, drink-wise, '''drunk-wise, '''haggling, prostitute-wise, city-wise, guard-wise Skills Being Learned Resources (56 Burned) Gear and Possessions Finery (5 rps) Shoes (1 rp) Traveling Gear (1 rp) Property Singing Dragon Saloon & Cabaret (20 rps): A medium sized bar with modest accomodations (both nightly and hourly rates) and a performance stage. Located in the new section of the city. Relationships Roxanne Gusov (6 rps): Alewife, Actual Wife. Convinced him to leave the mafia. Manages the front of the Singing Dragon. (Skeleton in Closet) Benjamin Craske (1 rp): Witch Hunter (Meddleman) of the Corpore Sano. Killed Boris' father, Alexis DuMonde, 20+ years ago. Affiliations Singing Dragon Saloon & Cabaret (10 rps): The Staff of the establishment Gusov founded several years ago when he gave up the Mafia life. Mahari: +1 Treeborn: +1 dealings with treeborn Reputations Ironclad Barkeep (7 rps): +1D. Keeps a safe quiet and entertaining place for nobles to escape the more "restrictive" parts of city life. Infamous Bastard: -1D with nobility (and presumably the Meddlemen). Friends with the King: +1 Contacts Vasili (dead): Bratva leader I killed in Greymist "New Mafia Guy" "Dwarf" "Treeborn Guy" Player Notes Rufus Von Klempt - MeddlerCategory:PC Category:Bastard Category:Ruthenia Category:Buisness owner Category:Corpore Sano